1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a harmonica support apparatus, and in particular to a multiple harmonica support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harmonica playing is an art form practiced by many musicians. Over the years, different types of harmonicas have been developed, each producing a unique sound quality. For example, some harmonicas are best suited for jazz music, while others are suited for blues music, and still others are multi-purpose. Often, an individual harmonica player will be proficient in playing numerous types of harmonicas and will wish to play multiple harmonicas in quick succession, even alternating notes between two or more different harmonicas.
Traditionally, harmonicas are played by being held to the player's mouth by their hands. However, it is often desirable for the player to be able to play the harmonica without the use of his or her hands. For example, the harmonica player may wish to play another musical instrument at the same time that he or she is playing the harmonica, may wish to use his or her hands for another purpose, or may not have the full use of his or her hands.
Heretofore, there has not been a satisfactory method of retaining more than one harmonica in place so as to permit the player to play multiple harmonicas without the use of his or her hands and switch between harmonicas. Harmonica holders are presently known, but all of these devices have deficiencies for the multiple harmonica player. One design in commercial production by M. Hohner of Germany supports a harmonica on the neck of the player, but permits only one harmonica to be held and played at a time, thereby substantially limiting the variety and quality of harmonica music capable of being generated. Another harmonica holder design, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,999 to Burt, holds more than one harmonica, but requires the player to use his or her hands to switch between the harmonicas, thereby constraining the ability to switch harmonicas if the player prefers to use his or her hands for another purpose. Yet another harmonica holder design, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,893 to Zema, also holds more than one harmonica, but the harmonicas are aligned parallel to a rotating axis so that the player must rotate the apparatus to switch between harmonicas. The Zema holder also permits only one harmonica to be played at a time and requires use of the player's hands.
It can be seen then, that an apparatus is needed which permits a harmonica player to play multiple harmonicas and switch between harmonicas without the use of his or her hands. Such an apparatus should be capable of holding different types and sizes of harmonicas at the same time at substantially the same distance from the player's lips so that hands-free playing is facilitated. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with harmonica holders.